Yelwhir Sjarlon
In an old Sylvan dialect, Yelwhir Sjarlon means "Frozen Star" (or "Unnecessary Complexity", depending). It is a large planet; 40,000 miles in diameter, and almost completely unlivable. It has a breathable atmosphere but the entire crust is solid ice that goes down for untold miles, and its slow spin makes 'days' that last for 30 years at a time, with orbits around the suns taking 170 years. It is only possible for mortals to survive on the surface during the day, as during the 30 year nights the windows howl at over 2000 mph, and the temperatures drop well below freezing. During the day, the winds only blow at hurricane speeds, and the temperature is about 10 below freezing. The only place life can be found on Sjarlon is under the surface, in vast tunnel networks that extend for unmapped millions of miles. The dominant life forms are primarily large magical creatures and beasts: several breeds of dire animals, purple worms, winter wolves, frost salamanders, frost giants, etc. They build nests and kingdoms down below, and there is a rich and diverse series of political systems and struggles between these strongholds. But they are not given much attention, as they tend to be hostile to the common mortals. The only culture given any real consideration is that of the Xizuthie. The only life forms on Sjarlon that won't treat people like food, the xizuthie have built a vast citadel of fungus and plant matter many miles below the ice. This city, known as Gewycheim- named by the explorers who found it, the xizuthie themselves simply call it the Home Mass- is the warmest place on all of Sjarlon. It is built right up against the planet's mantle, and with solar energy channeled from the surface through strategically designed tunnels reflected by ice mirrors, they are able to have a very comfortable, squishy sort of environment. For the most part, people only bother going to Sjarlon for the xizuthie's sake; they have many non-aggression pacts with various nations, and their xenobotanical nature gives them great insight into many alien plants that other races don't have. The rest of the planet is mostly worthless; the only usable material for building is ice, and most of the other natives will happily eat people. But a significant number of scholars and archaeologists still visit the planet, hoping to solve two major mysteries. First is how the various non-xizuthie came to live on Sjarlon, as they are not native to the planet, and the second is trying to discern the true purpose of the Monoliths. The Monoliths are enormous constructions, each perfectly identical to the other, that dot the surface of the planet, numbering exactly 200. Each is 1000 feet tall, 700 feet across, and split down the center. At the bottom, in the center, is a small ball of solidified arcane power that seems to randomly create brilliant yellow lights and makes the whole thing glow. The relics are so powerful they are unaffected by Anti-Magic Fields, but so well set that even the strongest frost giants can't remove or damage them. They are known to be millions of years old, but to date their function remains completely unknown. The Federation never discerned a purpose for them, even the ancients seem to have no idea what they do, so naturally they draw lots of people out hoping to study and find out. Even military minds occasionally send out some study teams, hoping that maybe the Monoliths are some sort of ancient, forgotten super-weapon. Worlds Back to Main Page